gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Take a Bow
Take a Bow, en español Haz Una Reverencia, es una canción presentada en el episodio Showmance. Es interpretada por Rachel Berry con coros de fondo de Tina Cohen-Chang y Mercedes Jones. Rachel canta esta canción porque esta disgustada con Finn, quien despues de besarla vuelve con Quinn. La versión original pertenece a Rihanna, de su álbum Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded. The Glee Project 2 Fue Cantada por Aylin para quedar de nuevo en la competencia en el episodio Fearlessness. Contexto de la canción Rachel canta la canción después de que Finn volviera con Quinn, después de haberla besado en el auditorio. Letra Rachel: Ohh, how about a round of applause, Hey, standin' ovation, Ooh, ohh yeah, yeah, yeah, eh.. You look so dumb right now, Standin' outside my house, Tryin' to apologize, You're so ugly when you cry, Please, just cut it out. And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught, Rachel (Mercedes y Tina): But you put on quite a show (Ooh, woaw) Really had me goin', Now it's time to go (Ooh, woaw) Curtain's finally closin', That was quite a show (Ooh, woaw) Very entertainin' (Ooh, woaw, oh) But it's over now (But it's over now) Go on and Take A Bow Oh, woaw. Rachel (con Mercedes y Tina): Grab your clothes and get gone (Mercedes y Tina: Get gone) (You better hurry up) Before the sprinklers come on (Mercedes y Tina: come on) Talkin 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one, This just looks like a re-run, Please, what else is on.(Mercedes y Tina: Woah, woaw) Rachel (Mercedes y Tina): And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (Mmm..) Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught, oh (Mmm..) You put on quite a show (Ooh, woaw) Really had me goin', Now it's time to go (Ooh, woaw) Curtain's finally closin', That was quite a show (Ooh, woaw) Very entertainin' (Ooh, woaw, oh) But it's over now (But it's over now) Go on and take a bow, Ooh, oh And the award for the best lier goes to you (Goes to you) Rachel (con Mercedes y Tina): (For makin' me) believe (That you) could be (Faithful) to me, Let's hear your speech out!.. Rachel (Mercedes y Tina): But you put on quite a show (Ooh, woaw) Really had me goin' Now it's time to go (Ooh, woaw) Curtain's finally closin', That was quite a show (Ooh, woaw) Very entertainin' (Ooh, woaw, oh) But it's over now (But it's over now) Go on and take a bow But it's over now Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal escribió que la interpretación de Rachel de "Take a Bow" fue uno de los mejores momentos del episodio, opinando que "Puede quitarle el aliento a cualquiera." Robert Bianco de USA Today sostuvo que la interpretación de Rachel de "Take a Bow" es un momento cumbre del episodio. Listas Curiosidades *En la versión acapella se puede escuchar que mientras Rachel hace una nota alta y "Tina y Mercedes hacen los coros de la canción" en realidad es la misma voz de Lea la que se escucha dos veces (Tres contando la nota larga) al mismo tiempo. *Es la primera canción cantada en Glee con mas de doscientas mil de reproducciones en Youtube. Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|290 pxthumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Rachel Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Aylin Bayramoglu Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Fearlessness Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Solos de Rachel